


A Genius at Work

by GirlontheBench



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlontheBench/pseuds/GirlontheBench
Summary: Roadhog watches as Junkrat works. Admiring all that he does.





	A Genius at Work

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is a little thing I wrote for a friend of mine! And I thought I would post it! Hope y'all like!

Mako eyed Jamie as he skillfully tinkered with his peg leg. The blonde was bent over a hotel desk turned workbench, screwdriver in his metal hand. He was hard at work, fixing a busted joint in his peg leg. It had broken early that day during their "recon mission" of a nearby bank. A part had popped out while they stood in line to get Jamie some boba tea, Mako had to carry the angry Rat back to the hotel room as he angrily drank his milk tea. Ever since they'd came into the room Jamie had tunnel vision, he was determined to fix his creation, mostly because he didn't want to hop around the room on his one leg. When he worked, it was always quiet, besides the small arguments he had with himself and the long aggravated sighs he let out when he did something wrong. Mako enjoyed the quiet, a small amount of peace entered his chaotic world only for a short time, but it was enough to keep the giant from strangling his partner in crime.   
But one thing he liked more then the quiet, was watching Jamison's hand work. They moved skillfully and almost elegantly with his tools. He knew where to place his hands, how to hold his tools properly. I was like he was working some sort of magic. Mako was never the mechanic or engineer type, he'd seen plenty of people throughout his life make or work on things. But Jamison was different. He couldn't figure out why or how it was different, but he enjoyed watching the man work. Maybe it was because he knew he built his things from scratch. Turning scraps of anything into something useful. It was a skill. A very unique skill. A skill that took smarts to master. I smaller man seemed like he was way out in space, but under all that grim, small jokes and dumb choices, was a Genius. 

Jamison huffs loudly, turning his head quickly to look at his partner. His amber eyes glaring into the goggles of Mako's mask. "You got a staring problem mate? I'm tryin at work 'ere" Jamie impatiently waited for a response, expecting a smart comment or threat back. But Mako surprised him. 

"I'm watching a genius at work."


End file.
